


"Lookin' Good-ie in my Hoodie"

by Kjrog



Series: Peterick Holidays [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idk why im so obsessed with clothing swapping?, this title is too fucking cheesy and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjrog/pseuds/Kjrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize for the title, but it made me laugh so hard. Basically; drunk, sleepy, couch cuddles. And I realized I'm obsessed with ships wearing each others clothes. Although it's not a holiday, it's in the same AU as part 3, sooo... P.S. they start off watching Attack on Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lookin' Good-ie in my Hoodie"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a dream I had, except instead of Petey and Pat, it was me and Spencer Reid (???)

 

"WHAT?!" Patrick shrieks.

"Oh _FUCK_ no! That fucking titan just _ate_ Eren?!" Pete exclaims, disbelief welling up inside him. Patrick is silently nestled up beside him. "I really thought that damn kid was gonna make it," Pete says, turning off the tv the moment the episode is over. "Remind me to kill Joe, next time I see him. How could he get us into a cartoon where some 15 year old dumbass gets fucking _eaten_  right in front of his sister and best friend?!"

"It's an anime," Patrick corrects him, still on their couch. "It's only 8, where are you going?"

"I have a History exam next week, and I haven't done anything for it..."

"Since when do you study? I have a better idea... Sit," Patrick says, getting up and moving to the kitchen. He comes back with a bottle of wine and glasses. Pete revels at the clinging sound Patrick's engagement ring makes whenever he handles the glasses. Patrick catches him looking at his finger.

"What?" he asked with his characteristic smirk. When Pete smiles, but doesn't respond, Patrick continues. "It's been a week and you still act surprised that I said yes," He hands his fiancé a glass and takes the other.

"In memory of Eren Jaeger," Pete says.

"Seriously? I bring up the fact that we're getting married, and you toast the anime?!"

"Hey, I need to drown my sorrows,"

"Well I'd rather drink in celebration. To Patrick and Petey," Patrick fires back, with a smug grin.

"You mean, Pete and Pattycakes?"

Patrick laughed sarcastically then paused, looking thoughtful. "Is it too early to plan stuff? Cuz we would have to think about the invitations, ya know? Alphabetically, mine name first makes more sense, and also your name is longer... Should we hyphenate our last names or what? Are you gonna make me be Patrick Wentz? I think Pete Stump is okay. I dunno..."

Pete wasn't listening. He was too busy checking out his fiancé.

 

****

 

An hour later, they were drunkenly sprawled out on the couch watching some black and white French film. Pete had taken his hoodie and tee shirt off some time ago and Patrick was now resting his head on his chest, tracing his tattoos. The last thing either of them could remember that night was Patrick whispering terribly dirty French things in his ear. Pete didn't know _what_ he was saying, but that didn't matter.

 

****

 

The next morning, Pete woke up on the couch alone, wrapped in the blankets like a burrito. He looked out of his cocoon but didn't see Patrick. He heard him though; heavy breathing coming from the floor.

"What the hell are you doing on the ground?!"

Patrick made an adorable snorting sound as he jerked awake. "Huh?"

"Pat. On the floor. Why,"

"Oh, I fell off, but didn't wanna wake you up cuz you looked so cute, so I just put on your sweatshirt and fell back asleep,"

Pete hadn't noticed until now, but Patrick was, in fact, wearing his sweatshirt.

"Cute!" He exclaimed, "Pat, you're so cute you make my headache go away,"

"Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Shut up and cuddle with me," Pete said, untangling the blankets and throwing them over the other guy. Patrick lied down and snuggled into him. They laid for a while with only the sounds of their breathing.

"You look goodie,"

"Pete, _what?"_

"You're lookin' good-ie in my hoodie!" Pete laughed.

Patrick groaned and face-palmed, which backfired because he ended up hitting himself with his ring.

"I guess you're not used to it either," Pete said, his voice full of love. And mockery.

"I'll never get used to it, Petey."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me things to write about!!! My tumblr is thegayslay.


End file.
